Question: Solve for $x$ : $6x - 5 = 3$
Solution: Add $5$ to both sides: $(6x - 5) + 5 = 3 + 5$ $6x = 8$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\dfrac{6x}{6} = \dfrac{8}{6}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{4}{3}$